


Магло-дракон

by WTF Hawkeyes 2021 (HawkeyeRussianTeam)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics), West Coast Avengers
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, Detectives, Don't copy to another site, Dragons, Gen, Inhumans (Marvel), Russian/Русский, WTF Hawkeyes 2021, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkeyeRussianTeam/pseuds/WTF%20Hawkeyes%202021
Summary: Иногда нужно просто выследить нелюдь, а кто-то ловит дракона.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Rolf Scamander
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Hawkeyes 2021





	Магло-дракон

— Почти доехали, — сказала Кейт скорее себе, чем Лаки. Тот где-то в районе Стэнфорда уснул на заднем сиденье, спрятав морду под лапами. Солнце било в его сторону, но Лаки — это собака, и Клинта — развернуться в тень или вообще лечь на пол не догадался. Кейт лишь иногда смотрела в зеркало: так и не проснулся.  
Сверившись с навигатором, решила сделать крюк и объехать пробку около аэропорта. В путешествиях в одиночку были плюсы: найти крышу над головой можно было на любой кошелек. А вот с Лаки пускали не везде. И, к разочарованию Кейт, почему-то чаще всего только дорогие отели позволяли размещение с питомцами, да и то за дополнительную плату. У Клинта была теория, что более дешевым местам не хотелось тратить лишнее бабло на уборку после собак, например, потому что с волосами в стоках и непонятными пятнами на простынях они и так почти не справляются. Хоть Бартон был тем еще «теоретиком», это могло оказаться и правдой. До Лаки Кейт никогда про это не думала.  
Нечто под названием «La Monarca» располагалось в тихом центре города, но подозрительно позволяло жить с животными бесплатно.  
Если честно, то Кейт бы предпочла остаться в офисе, заняться чем попроще. Но нет, взялась искать сестру Далии. Та тоже нелюдь и... улетела. Последний раз звонила пару дней назад из Сан-Франциско, даже оставила какие-то координаты.  
На выезде на Пятую Кейт думала, что это крайне глупо было со стороны сестры Далии — просто убегать. Но при съезде на Сто пятьдесят вторую все-таки промелькнула мысль: а что бы Кейт сделала, если бы начала внезапно превращаться в огромную огнедышащую фигню, которая еще и летает? У Сан-Хосе она даже, наверное, согласилась, что улететь куда подальше — весьма себе вариант. Она, собственно, совсем недавно примерно так и поступила, сменив грязный душный Бруклин на грязный душный Лос-Анджелес, где единственным плюсом было то, что неплохо сбитыми не особо одетыми парнями были серферы и всякие другие любители пляжного ворк-аута, а не Клинт Бартон, выскакивающий из непонятного клоповника, обстрелянного русской мафией.  
Вообще, когда больше шести часов за рулем, в голову и не такое лезет. Была идея позвонить Джесс — она как раз недавно приземлилась в Нью-Йорке — и попросить вернуться. Все-таки они вдвоем уже совладали с одним драконом-нелюдью... Где-то на подсознательном уровне даже выскакивали все яркие и самобытные эпитеты, которыми одарила бы та. Мелькнула мысль набрать Бартону, но Кейт тут же ее бескомпромиссно отвергла. Это уже совсем край. Только Бартона на Западном побережье не хватало!

***

— Вон та? — Чарли кивнул в сторону небольшого магловского магазинчика, куда только что завернула блондинка в голубом платье.  
— Да, — отозвался Рольф и нарочито громко втянул шипучку через трубочку, плюхаясь на лавку. Потуги Скамандра «слиться с толпой» вызывали скорее вопросы. Выглядел он так же странно, как и отец, когда пытался провернуть такой же фокус.  
— Ну, выглядит она весьма обычно, — озвучил свою мысль Чарли, тоже присев и продолжая всматриваться в витрину. — Ты уверен, что это не было чье-то заклятие?  
— Точно нет. Было похоже скорее на превращение оборотня обратно. То есть, — Рольф замолчал, поправил солнечные очки и продолжил, — словно это было не по ее желанию.  
— Интересно. Посмотрим, куда она пойдет.  
Озвученная мысль самому Чарли очень не нравилась, да и вообще все эти рассказы четы Скамандров про непонятных существ, которых они не могут отнести к известным науке. Весь прошлый вечер он выслушивал витиеватые рассказы, прерываемые иногда плачем младшего из детей Луны и Рольфа. Хотя Чарли детский плач где-то еще на близнецах научился просто не замечать. Иначе можно свихнуться. Но у Скамандров это был всего лишь второй ребенок, и таскали они теперь с собой и его тоже. По всем этим безумным экспедициям. Рольф давно уже звал заехать к нему в Штаты. Какое-то большое исследование очередных малоизученных тварей, живущих исключительно в районе Сан-Франциско из-за частого там тумана. Чарли почти забыл про это и даже планировал возвращаться после конференции в Ванкувере сразу в Румынию, если бы не срочное сообщение: дракон, превратившийся в человека. Почему Рольф не обратился, например, в местное Министерство магии или к драконоборцам — Чарли прекрасно знал. Что первые, что вторые сначала решат запереть существо и только потом станут разбираться. А эту тварь, может, опасно пытаться поймать.  
— Позавчера она так же выглядела?  
— Не совсем, — подумав, ответил Рольф. — Она была изможденной, одежда — рваной. Правда похоже немного на оборотня.  
— Меня много раз кусали драконы, — хмыкнул Чарли, теребя застежку магловской кепки у себя на коленях, — и что-то не превращаюсь ни в кого.  
— Я не про это, — устало выдохнул Рольф, явно не поняв шутки.  
— И я тоже, — себе под нос буркнул Чарли. Девушка вышла с пакетом и пошла вверх по улице. — Так! Идем, но не быстро, не привлекаем внимания!  
***

В Сан-Франциско было странно: как-то спокойнее — и явно прохладнее, — чем в Лос-Анджелесе. Гостиница даже не оказалась совсем уж дырой с мертвыми проститутками под матрасом. В небольшом номере Лаки на радостях вылакал аж две миски воды и очень скоро заскулил, осторожно скребя входную дверь.  
— Пять сек, пожалуйста, — взмолилась Кейт, изучая карту. — Вот прям пять секундочек, и мы пойдем.  
Лаки все-таки был и ее псом, поэтому покорно сел у двери и затих.  
План был прост: для начала пойти туда, откуда последний раз выходили на связь, осмотреться, понаблюдать... Ко всему прочему, Далия дала футболку сестры, так что, может, Лаки смог бы что-то учуять. Он же пес! Кейт, собрав сумку, щелкнула карабином поводка, и Лаки радостно завилял хвостом.  
— Слушай, — Кейт смотрела по сторонам, — хорошо, что мы все-таки не сюда приехали, а? Я бы задолбалась по этим горам с тобой лазить! Прикинь: в магаз — с горы, домой — в гору! Да и эти милейшие домики из вообще всех сериалов — дорогие! Тебе же нравится в Венис-Бич?  
Решив, что Лаки очень там нравится — хотя он прилетел совсем недавно, — Кейт замедлила шаг. Они были почти на месте. Остановившись напротив нужного дома и не заметив в окнах никакого движения, Кейт двинулась дальше. Для начала — понаблюдать.  
В работе детектива, как она уже давно поняла, много нюансов. Джесс в этой области работала очень давно, и даже ее совсем короткий визит дал много пищи для размышления. Вот прямо сейчас абсолютно очевидным было то, что если нужное здание расположено прямо около парка — это крайне удобно. Особенно если ты взял с собой собаку. И мячик. Кейт не понаслышке знала про сидение под дождем, на холоде, на жаре... необходимость прикидываться праздношатающейся на очень узкой улочке в течение часов шести, при этом пытаясь не вызвать у кого-то подозрения. Нынешняя локация казалась идеальной. Расстелив ветровку в тени, она достала фотоаппарат и бросила Лаки мяч. Ну а что? Молодая девочка фотографирует свою собаку, а никак не наблюдает за дверью дома напротив. Может, она вообще дог-блогер! Кстати, отличная идея.  
Где-то через час Кейт подумала, что Лайон-стрит — самая безлюдная улица в Сан-Франциско. Пара автобусов да несколько машин. Людей не было вообще. Еще через час Лаки притащил мячик, выплюнул его, в слюнях, ей на колени и свернулся калачиком под деревом. Еще минут через сорок Кейт подумала, что весьма опрометчиво выпила кофе три часа назад. Туалет был недалеко, но оставлять пост...  
— Лаки? — потормошила она его по холке. Тот сонно поднял морду. — Лаки, мне надо отойти? Понимаешь? Побудешь тут за главного? Если кого увидишь — дашь знать?

***

— Не спеши, — сквозь зубы проговорил Чарли. — Мы должны типа просто гулять, Рольф. Не гнаться за ней.  
— Может, наложим заклятие?..  
— А может, стоило это делать, когда мы выходили из твоего дома?! Давай уже прикинемся маглами и просто посмотрим, ведь мы этого и хотели: посмотреть? Мы даже не знаем, кто она.  
Рольф кивнул.  
Улица карабкалась вверх, а солнце пекло все больше. Чарли схватил Рольфа за локоть и перетащил на теневую сторону.  
— Да, тут бывают и жаркие деньки, Чарли. Будь моя воля — я бы в жизни не переехал в Калифорнию.  
— Но это же была твоя воля?  
— То зов службы. Как тебе в Румынии было? Поехал бы сам?  
Рольф и Луна отличались абсолютно беззлобным нравом, и, похоже, впервые в жизни, Чарли услышал саркастичные нотки в голосе Скамандра.  
Конечно, когда он приехал в заповедник — он тут же хотел уехать назад. По Румынии все еще раздавалось эхо падения режима Чаушеску, «Парад суверенитетов» бывших республик Советского союза обернулся притоком сотрудников оттуда, иногда имевших неразрешаемые противоречия. Чарли был простоватым — тупым — англичанином из Девона, абсолютно ничего не понимавшим во всех этих восточноевропейских вопросах. Причем настолько, что иногда ему было даже стыдно из-за того, насколько все его близкие — и он сам — были далеки от этих проблем. Но желание сбежать из дома, да подальше, и любовь к драконам помогли принять единственно верное решение. И, будь воля Чарли и не было бы в Румынии заповедника с драконами и возможностью покинуть «Нору», он бы в жизни не поехал туда. А прошло уже очень много лет. Румыния со всеми ее проблемами, разногласиями и вопросами давно стала домом. С устоями, сложным языком, своими традициями. И да, Чарли прекрасно понимал, что человек вроде Рольфа — и его жены Луны — может принять любое новое необходимое место. Лишь бы можно было работать. А Скамандры оказались фанатиками покруче него.  
Он резко остановился.  
— На нас смотрят... возьми меня за руку, — прошипел Чарли, пихая ладонь Рольфу.

***  
— Мой хороший мальчик! — Кейт чмокнула Лаки и проследила за его взглядом. — Какие-то великовозрастные геи? Тебе они кажутся странными? Ла-а-ки, привыкай! Мы в Сан-Фране!  
Но все-таки, взяв фотоаппарат, она посмотрела на них снова. Очень странные. Рыжий мужик в районе полтоса еще ничего, а вот его приятель слишком уж палевно смотрел ровно на ту дверь, куда должна была зайти та, кого и ищет Кейт.  
Она опустила камеру и снова бросила мяч Лаки, всем своим видом показывая, что просто развлекается с ним. Снова и снова бросая мяч, гладя и смеясь, Кейт не выпускала из вида двух подозрительных мужиков. Те словно пустили корни. Рыжий еще пытался, да вот его приятель так и пялился на дверь. Может, сестра Далии уже и прошла. А кто тогда эти мужики? ЩИТ? Не похожи? ФБР? Нацбез? Полиция? Все — мимо. Слишком нервные.  
Кейт еще раз бросила Лаки мяч.  
На Сан-Франциско опускался прохладный сумрак. В этом идиотском городе явно были какие-то проблемы с погодой. Мужики переместились на скамейку недалеко от Кейт. Отлично. Лучше некуда. Очень тихо перешептывались. С очень ощутимым британским акцентом. Щи-и-икарно.  
И их стремный быстрый и тихий говорок еще хер разберешь. Но косились они на дверь.  
А Кейт – бросила мяч. И тоже посмотрела на дверь. И на окна.  
Все-таки пропустила. Черт. И Лаки ничего не сказал. Конечно, не сказал — он же пес. Девчонка проскользнула. Это точно была она.

***  
— Мне не нравится магла с собакой, — выдохнул Чарли. — Она словно следит и за нами, и за той девушкой.  
Рольф заерзал на скамейке и снял солнечные очки: смеркалось. Чарли казалось, что тот как-то совсем уж нервничает, хотя, казалось бы, — его же тема. Всякие непонятные твари.  
— Неужто магловских служб боишься? — усмехнувшись, спросил Чарли, не поворачивая головы.  
— Да что их бояться, — отмахнулся Рольф, продолжая смотреть на дом, — я больше из-за дракона посреди города переживаю. В прошлый раз я видел ее на безлюдном пляже... где водоросли собирал.  
— Кстати, а чего ты их тупо не купил в магической лавке? В Китайском квартале есть вход в переулок, типа Косого.  
— Что еще мне расскажешь? — цокнул языком Рольф. — Ты бы цены там видел. Самый, борода Мерлина, дорогой город. За унцию водорослей я в Хогсмиде дом нахер сниму на пару месяцев!  
— Воу, остынь!  
Чарли прекрасно ориентировался в ценах, и да, ему очень нравилось в том числе и поэтому в Румынии: оклад у него был в золоте, а все издержки — в местной валюте, причем магловской. Вообще, он часто выходил в магловский мир. И если в той же Румынии в начале девяностых это было чем-то естественным, то сейчас — скорее из интереса. Хотя бы посмотреть, насколько близко маглы подбираются к заповедникам. И что они вообще знают.  
Как-то раз даже понял, что, например, для американок, разницы между магом из Девона и маглом из Девона нет. Должно быть грустно, но скорее за Великобританию и графство Девон, а не за себя. Он бы даже мог рассказать это Рольфу, но тот был таким упертым семьянином, что не оценил бы шутки и еще бы начал порицать.

***

— Твою ж! — Кейт вскочила уже с луком в руках.  
Долбаный четырехкрылый дракон парил прямо над домом. Похоже, сестра Далии перенервничала. Зверюга зависла в какой-то нерешительности, что ли. И это очень походило на то, что было и со старшей сестрой. Два стремных гея направили что-то в сторону дракона.  
— Так! — крикнула она им. — А ну бросьте свои сучки́!  
Лаки уже их обошел и теперь был готов напасть на них со спины. Мужики напряглись. Похоже, что рыжий был за главного:  
— Мы здесь, чтобы ей помочь! — произнес он с ужасным британским акцентом, бросив быстрый взгляд, но палки не опуская. — Я драконолог! Я могу разобраться с этим!  
— А я уже разбиралась с драконами-нелюдями!  
Опустив лук и дав сигнал странным мужикам, Кейт шагнула навстречу дракону. Этот был чуть меньше, чем Далия. Но казался куда более агрессивным.  
— Эй! — крикнула Кейт и показательно опустила лук на землю. — Я знаю твою сестру! Я ей помогла буквально вчера! Ты не одна такая!  
Дракон завис перед ней. В темных глазах невозможно было ничего прочитать. Кейт всегда думала, что у драконов должны быть глаза типа как у змей, ящериц, ну хотя бы коз или кошек. Но у этого — они были абсолютно человеческими.  
Она стала трансформироваться.

***

— Видишь? — прошептал Рольф. — Я же говорю, что как оборотень.  
— Думаешь, это анимаг? — Чарли искренне не понимал, свидетелем чего именно он стал. Магл с луком и одноглазым псом смогла справиться с той, кто может обращаться в дракона!  
— Какой анимаг, Уизли?! Это что-то другое, и вот эта девчонка с луком знает, что это!  
А что оставалось сделать? Лишь согласиться. Чарли понятия не имел, что за представление он сейчас увидел. Хотя он являлся одним из ведущих драконологов в мире, эта особь была вне его компетенции. Рольф Скамандр — специалист по магическим животным, похоже, тоже был несколько растерян.  
— Мне кажется, за мной охотятся, — еле слышно произнесла девушка-дракон, повиснув у лучницы на шее. — У вас есть безопасное место?

***

У Кейт не было оснований верить этим двум странным мужикам с сучка́ми в руках. Но тот, что не рыжий, чуть помоложе, показал пару прикольных фокусов, и Лаки вилял хвостом. А Лаки не дурак. Они — со своим ужасным акцентом — пытались уверить, что знают совершенно безопасное место. Сестра Далии куталась в куртку, а Лаки слишком радостно скакал вокруг них. Кейт все это очень не нравилось и очень хотелось добавить скепсиса Джесс, но, похоже, это был совсем не тот случай.  
— Хорошо. Далеко?  
— Мы трансгрессируем! — воодушевленно заявил тот, что помоложе.  
— Тут идти минут десять до тебя, — недовольно заметил рыжий мужик, все это время поддерживающий за локоть сестру Далии. — Давай просто дойдем, а?  
— Ладно...

Они шли сквозь парк. Кейт подумывала, как бы незаметно отправить сигнал тому же Бартону. Хотя тот же Бартон через сколько будет на Западном побережье? Через часов двенадцать? Очень быстро. Чтобы мучительно умереть.  
— Так вы... — начала было Кейт.  
— Скоро дойдем, — отрезал рыжий.  
Они вышли из парка и уперлись в... ничего. Лаки заскулил, поджав хвост. Не рыжий взмахнул палкой и что-то пробубнил под нос.  
Кейт выдохнула. Они видела в жизни много разного дерьма, причем, чем больше она взаимодействовала с супергероями — тем больше всякого дерьма видела. И вот сейчас весьма симпатичный домик материализовался из буквально воздуха.  
— Добро пожаловать, — махнул рукой мужик, и рыжий с сестрой Далии начали подниматься по ступеням деревянного крыльца. Лаки, завиляв хвостом, последовал за ними.  
Выдохнув и, на всякий случай, натянув тетиву, Кейт пошла за ними. Вся эта безумная ситуация была скорее в стиле Бартона, и да, вероятно, следовало ему позвонить. Он — эксперт в подобном говне.  
В аккуратной прихожей их встречала блондинка средних лет.  
— Ой, потише только: я мальчиков еле уложила, — прошептала она тоже с британским акцентом, подхватывая сестру Далии под руки. — Что же такое? Проходите в гостиную! Я заварю чай!  
Блондинка усадила сестру Далии на диван и исчезла в кухне. Рыжий плюхнулся в кресло напротив, а тот, что, похоже, был мужем блондинки — опустился на пуфик и принялся гладить Лаки.  
Кейт так и замялась в дверях:  
— Простите, а никто не хочет рассказать, что здесь происходит? Долбаный дом-невидимка? Что?..  
— Сейчас мы все расскажем, но сначала _тебе_ нужно поговорить с _драконом_ , — у рыжего был мягкий, располагающий голос. Кейт передернула плечами и тоже села на диван. Лаки положил голову ей на колени, и она нажала кнопку на его ошейнике. Все-таки, Клинт Бартон через двенадцать часов — лучше, чем вообще никто.  
— Конечно, — выдавила из себя улыбку и повернулась к сестре Далии. Та была мертвецки бледной, с остекленелым взглядом и с испариной.  
Аккуратно взяв ее руку, Кейт попытаюсь заглянуть ей в лицо:  
— Эй! Все хорошо! Ты девушка, я девушка, твоя сестра — тоже. Есть такие же, как и вы с ней. Ее я уже связала! Они учат контролировать эти превращения!  
Мужики зашушукались, и Кейт бросила на них грозный взгляд. Те, словно школьники, тут же замолчали и сели ровно.  
— П-правда? — наконец произнесла девочка.  
— Да, конечно! — рассмеялась Кейт. — Конечно! И вообще! Дракон — это круто!! Ты офигеешь, в какую шляпу превратились остальные!  
— Я... боюсь. Я все на дольше становлюсь драконом...  
— Тебе помогут, — встрял рыжий, доверительно заглядывая в лицо. — Ты немаг?  
— Что? — она удивленно захлопала ресницами и открыла было рот что-то спросить, но вошла блондинка с какой-то палкой в руках, а перед ней плыл поднос.  
— Я тут принесла чай, сливки, печенье, — все это опустилось на журнальный столик. — Ужин еще греется. Угощайтесь.  
Что бы сейчас сделала Джесс? Подумала бы, что чай отравлен. Ах! Черт! Сама хозяйка налила себе и отпила. Может, у нее противоядие?  
Но мужики налили и себе и даже отпили! Внезапно в комнату вплыли две миски и опустились перед Лаки. Вода и отличное рубленое мясо. Он бросил на Кейт взгляд, полный тоски, и она все-таки кивнула.  
— Какие, к черту, маги? — не выдержала Кейт. — Что за фигня? Вы своими палками типа колдуете?  
— Да, — спокойно ответила блондинка. — И мы искренне не можем понять, как магл... немаг может превращаться в дракона!  
— Я не хочу этих превращений! — сестра Далии расплакалась. — Я... я начала превращаться после какого-то тумана. Сначала редко, а потом чаще и чаще. На все дольше... Я... подумала, что могу навредить... улетела к тете. Хотя... когда я дракон, думать все сложнее.  
— Ну-ну, — погладила ее по плечу блондинка. — Все сейчас хорошо. Ты в безопасности. У нас есть гостевая спальня. И там есть ванная. Я могу дать тебе халат. М?  
Интонация была такой, что и Кейт бы согласилась, даже если бы только-только вышла из душа. Когда они ушли, Кейт внимательно посмотрела в лица мужиков напротив:  
— И что это за пиздец?  
— Да тут вы больше знаете, — рыжий закинул ногу на ногу и уставился на Кейт.  
— Нет-нет-нет, — запротестовала она, — какие еще немаги? Почему дом появился из ниоткуда? Что вообще творится?  
— Это долгий разговор, — широко улыбнулся второй.  
***

Лучница сидела с широко открытыми глазами и как-то механически поглаживала своего одноглазого пса, смотря перед собой. Чарли не был настолько уверен, что имело смысл все ей рассказывать. С другой стороны — она им поведала про туман, про этих вот драконов и других тварей, которых Рольф и его жена не могли отнести к какому-то виду. Отлично. Зараза с другой планеты. Будто тут своей не хватает.  
Из кухни слышался запах запеченной рыбы: похоже, Луна решила маглу накормить своим лучшим. Что довольно расточительно, учитывая, что и ей, и девушке-дракону придется почистить воспоминания. Хотя... Эта Кейт Бишоп может сильно помочь в поиске тварей-нелюдей, или как она их там назвала. Они своего рода оборотни, да вот только обращаются без календаря.  
— Куришь? — поинтересовался он у Бишоп, рассчитывая на отрицательный ответ. — Отлично. Мы с Рольфом тогда сейчас отойдем на крыльцо.  
— Я не... — начал было тот, но Чарли чуть ли не за шиворот выволок его на улицу.  
— Я тоже не курю, — прошипел Чарли и наколдовал вокруг них сферу. — Она нас не слышит.  
— Чего ты от нее хочешь? Ты же понял, что дракон не дракон, а я, что твари не твари, — разочарованно хмыкнул Рольф и сел на верхнюю ступеньку крыльца. — Но они и знают много, и знают многих. И хорошо, что с этой драконихой вышло договориться... Мне кажется, мы должны связаться с Министерством магии. Сейчас среди маглов — толпа народа с немагловскими возможностями...  
— Щекотливая тема, — цокнул языком Чарли и перевел взгляд на залив, видневшийся за крышами домов внизу по склону. — Что они с ними сделают? А уже по этой девочке видно, что они жертвы. Не их это желание.  
— Не знаю, не знаю, — искренне вздохнул Рольф. — Аж по-настоящему покурить захотелось. Я понимаю, о чем ты... Но... Драконы... Еще Мерлин знает кто! Это небезопасно. Ни маглам, ни нам!  
— Понимаю. А еще понимаю, что их просто изолируют. Если не убьют.  
***

Ну да. Замечательно. Решила, значит, Кейти-Кейт жить сама по себе. Попросила Лаки ей выслать. И не успел Клинт проснуться по будильнику — присылает сигнал SOS с его ошейника. И не откуда-то, а из Сан-Франциско.  
А Пиццу-пса он, вообще-то, слал в Лос-Анджелес. Ломиться к Доктору Стрэнджу или все-таки посмотреть расписание перелетов? Ясно, что долго. И просто так Кейти-Кейт не будет жать эту тревожную кнопку.  
Клинт все-таки вылез из кровати и, врубив верхний свет, заставивший зажмуриться на пару мгновений, начал собирать сумку.  
Ну да, стрелы, складной лук. Вероятно, все-таки штурмовая винтовка. Надо поискать бронежилет на всякий: никто же не написал, что нужно.  
Отхлебнув холодного горького кофе и сверившись с расписанием вылетов всех аэропортов Нью-Йорка, Клинт все-таки решил вызвать такси до Стрэнджа. Жаль, что к нему нельзя сразу вызывать портал.  
Найти светящееся окно по дороге на Манхэттен — тот еще квест. Люди спят. И даже на Манхэттене. И Доктор Стрэндж тоже. Но он чувак опытный. Знает, что у Мстителей — в том числе бывших — бывают срочные задания. Спасти мир, например. На меньшее Клинт не согласен, особенно когда его вытащили из квартиры.  
И Стрэндж вроде даже почти не злится или упорно делает вид. Задает вопросы, на которые Клинт не знает ответов — просто сует координаты. Больше ничего нет. Тот пожимает плечами и просит приготовиться. И Клинт поправляет колчан, вытаскивает стрелу и натягивает тетиву прежде, чем кивнуть.  
Он ненавидит порталы.  
Особенно когда на выходе не обнаруживает вообще ничего, кроме пустыря.


End file.
